Aria's Tale
by muselocked
Summary: This is the tale of Aria and Ezra's relationship. The up's, the down's and the make or break moments. This is my first story so please be kind with your reviews.
1. The Start Of The Story

Aria stared lovingly at her man from across the room. Although they hadn't actually done 'it', they had come very close and Aria had loved every moment of it. 'That was amazing Ezra!' she gushed. 'It's made me love you even more - if that's possible.' Ezra chuckled slightly. 'I love you so much Aria.' And she knew it. Aria sat smiling to herself on the bed as Ezra walked over and sat down next to her. His arms snaked around her bare stomach and she began to laugh. Ezra loved it when she laughed. Her deep, brown eyes always lit up when she did and shiny, white teeth formed a perfect smile. Aria turned round to face him and for a few moments it felt like there was no one else in the world but the two of them. Her hazel eyes gazed into the ocean blue ones of his. It had been those eyes that she was first attracted to that long time ago in the bar. Ezra was just about to speak when Aria forced her lips onto his, silencing him and whatever it was he was going to say. He returned the kiss,  
>lasted for a couple of minutes until Aria's phone began to beep. She managed to force herself away from Ezra's arms to look at the Caller ID. Hanna's name flashed across the screen. 'Ugh just leave it,' Ezra moaned in between his affectionate kisses on her neck. 'I can't.. it could be important,' she giggled.<br>Ezra looked deep into her eyes. 'Please.. for me?' Aria gave in and let the phone ring on, although she was too focused on Ezra now to actually notice it kept ringing.

*_Elsewhere.*_

'She's not picking up!' Hanna panicked.  
>'What?' gasped Emily. 'What if shes in trouble?'<br>'Oh come on guys I'm sure there's a very reasonable explanation to all of this' that was Spencer, the ever logical one. 'Just try her again in a half hour and if she doesnt answer then we'll go round to hers.'  
>'Alright!' Hanna sighed. 'Although I don't know how you can be so calm, for all we know A could have her in a dark room tied up!' 'Oh come on Hanna, even I know that's a bit extreme!' Emily interrupted.<p>

'Seriously Ezra I need to go now,' Aria giggled, pulling herself away from his grip. 'I've had like ten missed calls from the girls.' 'Fine, but you better call me later!' he moaned. Aria jumped out of the bed and ran across the messy flat to the bathroom, with a single sheet covering her body. Ten minutes later she emerged, looking as beautiful as ever. She blew a kiss to her loving man, who was layed admiring her on the bed, and picked her way across to door. Ezra quickly jumped up and grabbed her, giving her a generous kiss on the lips, and then let her leave. Aria whipped out her phone and rang speed dial three (Hanna) while Ezra carefully shut the door behind her. 'Hey Han whats up?' she asked. 'Don't you hey Han me, we've been worried sick! We didn't know where you were or...' her voice trailed off into the background as Spencer interrupted.  
>'Look, the main thing is you're alright. We need to meet though.. twenty minutes at the grill?'<br>'I'll meet you there' Aria confirmed.

'So what's up guys?' Aria questioned?  
>'There's something we need to show you' Emily replied, with a serious look on her face.<br>'And I doubt you're gonna like it' On cue Spencer whipped a purple file out of her bag and handed it to Aria, gesturing for her to open. No sooner as she did so was it on the floor, her mouth in an O-shape. A few photographs had escaped the plastic wallets inside of the files. They were all of Aria and Ezra. One of them kissing in his flat, one of her sitting on his knee in his office, another of them holding hands in a car park. Yes they had wanted to move the relationship forward once he started at Hollis but there was no way her mum and dad could see these. She wanted to tell them herself. This was trouble. Spencer was the first one to speak: 'Em, go get Aria a coffee will you?' Emily got up and walked over to the counter. 'Somone e-mailed all of these to Hanna last night. She called everyone to get over to hers straight away, but you obviously didn't get the message..' 'Yeah, erm i was with Ezra' Aria explained. Hanna sighed. 'So is there anyway we can trace the e-mail address?' she asked the two of them. 'No, we tried to do it last night but it just kept saying this e-mail address is non-existent' Hanna replied, with a hint of frustration in her voice. Emily walked back over to the table with a black coffee in her hand. 'Here take this,' she said to Aria, handing her the warm cup. 'You know we're gonna do everything we can to stop these pictures getting out' Spencer expressed. 'Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you' Aria smiled.

****This is my first ever story for fan fiction so if you dont like it then please don't be too harsh with your comments. Please review with some good ideas for the next chapter and what you'd like to see happen next!****


	2. Aria's Choice

Aria hardly slept a wink that night. The same thought kept running through her mind: How am I going to tell Ezra? By the time she did eventually get to sleep, she had the most awful nightmare. She told Ezra everything about A, how he/she seemed to know everything about them; what they were doing, where they were going. By the time she finished telling him the whole story he was already holding the door wide open for her to leave. He said nothing at all and never spoke to her again. Aria woke up sweating, now terrified of what his real reaction would be when she told him tomorrow. She knew she couldn't keep it from him any longer, this nightmare had all but confirmed that, and if she stretched it out any longer things would definitely get worse. Her mind was made up. She would tell him tomorrow and as it was Saturday they had the whole day to try and sort things out. But for now she get some rest, after all she would need it.

Aria was awoken by a harsh buzzing in her ear at about 8am. She managed to pull her head up from her pillow and look at the Caller ID. It was Spencer. 'Ugh, hey Spence,' she mumbled in the phone.  
>'Hey!' she chirped into the phone. She'd obviously had two cups of coffee already.<br>'So I was thinking we could meet up for some coffee - me, you, Han and Em - and discuss what were gonna do about these pictures?' 'Well I'd rather it just be us two if you dont mind?' Aria asked. 'Of course,' Spencer replied. 'Why?' 'I just can't be doing with Emily and Hanna's worrying at the moment, you're the only calm one Spence,' Aria sighed. 'Okay then, come to mine in about an hour?' Spencer asked.  
>'Sure,' Aria said. She disconnected the call and manouvered herself out of her warm,<br>cosy bed to get ready for her long day ahead.

Precisely an hour later, Spencer got a knock on her door. 'Come in Aria, it's open.' 'Well I'm pretty sure my name isn't Aria but if you insist.' Spencer thought she recognised the voice but it couldn't be him, could it? As she turned her around her facial expression changed from confused to shocked. 'Jason?' she exclaimed. 'What are you doing here? When did you get back? And more's to the point, why are you here?' Spencer blurted out. 'Calm down Spencer, I see you're still a big lover of the caffeine then?' Jason said, pointing to the cups on the counter. 'Well actually...' she started.  
>'Anyway, that's not why I'm here,' he interrupted. 'Me and my parents both agreed it would be much easier for us all if i moved back into the old house, you know, in case the police find out anything more about Ali's killer. I've cleaned up my act a lot since you last saw me, and trust me - I'm never letting myself get into that state again. I don't remember a lot about that summer. I better be getting off now anyway, I just popped round to tell you I'm back and I won't be going anywhere,' Jason explained. 'Erm okay then. Welcome back but you're really gonna have to go now, I'm expecting someone,' she urged. 'Okay, bye.' And with that Jason left the house. Minutes later Aria walked through the back door. 'You'll never guess what Aria. Jason is back for good, and he's not going anywhere.'<br>'What?' exclaimed Aria, very clearly in shock. 'Sit down and I'll tell you everything,' Spencer replied.

Aria walked over to the breakfast bar and perched herself on one of the stools while Spencer made fresh coffee. As she was pouring out the cups, Spencer began to speak: 'I was stood with my back to the door about ten minutes ago when I heard a little knock. Assuming it was you I carried on with what I was doing and shouted for you to come in. It turns out it wasn't you after all, Jason DiLaurentis infact, and he gave me the full story about why he's come back and that he won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Another thing he mentioned was the fact he couldn't remember anything about the summer Ali disappeared, that he was high all that time. Now is it just me or does that sound a little suspicious to you?' Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow. 'Come off it Spence. I know they had their fights but I doubt he'd be capable of killing his own sister. Anyway, it's not really that suspicious. I don't think I'd remember much if I was on as much drugs as he was back then,' Aria aired. 'Yeah I guess so, but about these pictures - what are we going to do?' Spencer questioned.  
>'I need to tell Ezra, about everything, because if I don't who knows how he could find out. You know as well as I do what A is like and if it doesn't come from me then what happens? He might never trust me again' she replied. 'I completely agree Aria. He will understand and if he doesn't he's a fool. It isn't your fault anyway. Go and tell him now.'<br>'Thanks for the advice Spencer, and er thanks for the coffee?' Aria said, pointing at her untouched cup on sideboard.

****Sorry for the wait, I know the chapters aren't long but I haven't got into the swing of things yet. Please review for what you'd like to happen next!****


	3. A Big Revelation

Nervously climbing up the stairs, Aria paused for a second to think about what she was gonna say to him. Just then her phone beeped. 'Oh please let it not be A' Aria silently thought, her heart pounding. Ezra's name flashed across her screen. Mixed emotions starting flooding through her. Relief that it wasn't A and happiness that it was the man she loved; the man she'd been to great lengths with to save their relationship and it was about to be tested again. She also felt a pang of dread, what if he already knew? Hesistating no longer, Aria sat down on one of the benches on the landing and opened the meesage. 'Come to the flat? I need to see you. ~Ezra x' Aria was confused, this could mean two things. Number one: he might actually just want to see his girlfriend - they did normally hang out on Saturdays. Number two: A had got to him first and he knew eveything. That brought a tear to her eye. Wiping it away with her sleeve she quickly tapped out a message: 'I'm actually on the landing, I was about to knock when you texted me. ~Aria x' She sent it immediately and sat thinking out loud for a few moments. 'He put an x, thats gotta be a good sign. Right?' 'What's gotta be a good sign Aria?' Ezra chuckled to himself. 'Jesus Ezra you scared the life out of me!' Aria replied, another tear escaping her beautiful hazel eyes. 'Hey I'm sorry Aria, I didn't think I'd scare you that much' he said, sounding concerned. 'What's up?' Ezra walked over to the bench she was sat on and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her. She loved it when he held her, but right now she was sat thinking how much longer he would want to when he found out. He obviously didn't know yet. 'Oh, and who the hell is A?' Ezra asked. Shit, maybe he did know.

'Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Shit. How do you know about A Ezra?' Aria cried, now sitting on his lumpy couch safely inside the apartment. 'Before you get yourself worked up Aria, I want you to know that I'm not as mad as I was this morning. When I first found out I went crazy, before realising that it wasn't really your fault. Now can you please just explain to me who this person is?' he asked for the second time.  
>'I'm sorry Ezra, that's what I came over here to tell you in the first place. A is the person, or group of people, that seem to know everything about us. They've tried to split us up before - when we went to that exhibit opening they made Hanna give my Mom a ticket so she'd spot us. Fortunately her car broke down so she couldn't make it. And that time when Noel turned you in? A was the person who planted the mid term answers in his locker. I guess you could say they are our ultimate frenemy.' Aria explained, more confident then she had been since she first saw the pictures A had sent. 'Oh and by our I mean me, Emily, Hanna and Spence. I'm not the only one who's been subject to A's torture - this all started shortly before they found Alison,' Aria added. 'And breathe,' Ezra sighed. 'Last night I got a cryptic little message off of them. It said: Tut tut tut, naughty Aria is fooling around with her English teacher. Maybe we should give her detention? Oh wait, it didn't really work out last time did it? ~A. There was a file to open so I clicked on it and there was an image of me and you making out in my old classroom' Ezra told her, at the same time showing her the phone. This picture was new, Aria hadn't seen this one. 'I'm really sorry Ezra. When I left here yesterday I met up with the girls at the grill and they told me that A had sent these to Hanna last night, so now they know as well.' She didn't have the guts to tell Ezra that her three bestfriends found out months ago, then it would have definitely been over between the two of them then. Aria looked at Ezra who appeared angry, understandably. She continued: 'Ezra they've sworn blind they won't tell anyone. They're my three bestfriends and I know they wouldn't betray me, us even, like that. I knew straight away I had to tell you about A and I've been worrying about it all night and morning. Please Ezra, will you forgive me?' Aria pleaded. 'I don't need to forgive you Aria you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I love you, and nothing you just told me changes that. And well as long as your friends can keep our secret I have nothing against them knowing. As for this A, we need to do something about them and fast.' 'Thankyou so much Ezra, for understanding everything. I love you so much,' Aria smiled.<p>

Three hours after their discussion, which went so much better than Aria could have ever hoped or imagined, the two of them were sat on his old couch eating warm Chinese and working their way through a second romantic comedy. Neither of them had spoken about A since earlier - until just now. 'Ezra, you know when you said we need to do something A?' Ezra looked down at the beatiful young woman leaning on his chest and smiled. 'Yes?' he asked warmly. 'Well, what exactly did you have in mind?' Aria said nervously. 'I don't know exactly but I do know we can't go to the police; they'd have me arrested otherwise for dating a minor who also happened to be my student,' Ezra pondered. 'We need to start looking for any clues and slip ups that A might leave suggesting who they are. I think you should call your friends to come over here and we can start to solve this mystery.' Aria loved it when he took charge of a situation like this. He looked cute when he was trying to be important. She flicked open her phone and called Hanna, telling her and all the girls to come round Hollis Apartment Complex so she could take them up to Ezra's flat and discuss the whole thing. Of course Hanna agreed, she had found their relationship so deliciously dirty and had always wanted to see the place where the young lovebirds hooked up all the time. 'They'll be here in twenty minutes Ez' Aria confirmed. Time to bring this bitch down.

****I had a brainwave and decided i needed to write it down so heres your chapter three - please review and tell me what you think! It's short but oh well! Oh and I know I used one of Ezra's lines from 'A Person Of Interest' but im sure no one will mind!:P****


	4. An All But Blissful Night

After twenty minutes of anxious waiting, Aria finally broke the awkward silence between the two of them. 'I'd better go down and meet the girls, I think they'll be almost here now,' she announced. 'Oh okay, I'll put this lot away then' he mumbled, pointing to the leftovers from the Chinese and the small stack of films they had begun to work their way through. Aria was just about to walk out the door when Ezra called her: 'Aria, I love you.' 'I love you too Ezra, so much' she smiled back and turned to walk out of the door. Ezra had got up up to shut the door and pulled her in for a kiss. After a minute or so they were interrupted by a wolf whistle - Hanna. Aria pulled away, 'Oh I was just coming down to meet you guys' she said. 'Well we had been down there for like five minutes so we decided to come find you ourselves, were we interrupting anything?' Spencer asked, winking at the other two. 'We should go inside' and embarrassed looking Ezra suggested. The three new arrivals nodded and followed Aria inside, closely followed by Ezra who carefully shut and locked the door behind him.

'Nice apartment Fitz!' Hanna gushed. 'Loving what you've done with the place!' 'Erm thanks Hanna... You guys can call me Ezra by the way,' he replied 'Ezra? Hot name!' Hanna teased. 'Hanna stop it!' Aria playfully shouted at her, pretending to look angry. 'Ooh touchy feely' she retorted, in the same playful tone. The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds and starting laughing, shortly followed by giggles from Spencer and Emily. Ezra even chuckled, feeling more comfortable than he had when Aria's friends first arrived, and started to make them all a coffee. 'Take a pew then guys' Aria urged.  
>'Sure. So what is it you wanted to talk to us about then?' Emily queried. 'Well, me and Ezra both decided that it's time that we doing something about A. I'm sure you all agree that it's getting beyond a joke and something needs to be done about it' Aria put forward to the group. 'I agree,' Spencer chimed. 'But what exactly can we do? The police aren't gonna help us are they?' 'We can't go to the police anyway Spence, do you know what would happen to Ezra?' Aria cried. 'What's happening to Ezra?' Ezra asked. He handed each girl a mug of coffee and took a seat on his couch next to Aria. 'Nothing, Aria was just talking about what would happen if we went to the police' Emily filled him in. 'Am I the only one who feels a bit weird?' she asked. 'Well I guess it is strange all of you being here in my apartment but I need to help you girls find out who this A is, maybe then we can all lead a normal life,' Ezra sighed. 'Hey what's wrong with your life?' Aria jumped in. 'Well apart from the fact that this creepy person is trying to split up my relationship nothing is wrong with it - I have you,' he replied, forgetting all the girls were there and moved in for a kiss. 'Aww young love,' Spencer cooed.<br>'Knock it off Spence,' Aria laughed. 'And as for the whole doing something about A thing, Ezra suggested that we should start to look for any clues A might leave us as to who they are - that's why we called you over here.'  
>'Well I'm a little too sleepy to be trying to look for clues at the moment, why don't we start tomorrow?' Hanna yawned. 'Okay, we'll sort something out,' said Aria. At that point Spencer, Emily and Hanna got up and started walking to the door. 'Well we better be getting off then' Spencer said.<br>'Okay, I'll call you all in the morning. Oh and hey guys, I don't suppose one of you could give me an alibi for the night so I can stay over here?' Aria proposed. 'Sure, were all staying at mine tonight anyway' Spence replied. 'Thanks' mouthed Aria as they walked out.

One hour later Aria and Ezra picked up where they had left off earlier eating heated up Chinese takeaway and starting the film where they turned it off. To Aria, this was the definition off perfection. Okay so the food tasted a little weird and the film was a bit cheesy but she was there in the arms of the man she loved. Just to think that only 24 hours ago she thought she was about to lose everything. Instead Ezra had said he would stand by her and her friends throughout the whole ordeal and he had no idea how much that meant to her. She snuggled deep into Ezra's chest and smiled. He simply hugged her back and lightly kissed the top of her head. 'This is perfect,' she sighed, eventually falling asleep on him.

Aria woke up two hours later to an annoying little tune repeating itself over and over. The film had finished and the menu song kept staring again every thirty seconds. She manouevred herself out of Ezra's arms, being careful not to wake him, and turned the damn thing off. Seconds later her phone began to beep. 'Oh no, please don't let it be A' she thought. 'Hey who's that?' Ezra yawned,not fully awake. 'Erm I don't know, I'm gonna check it now,' Aria replied. As she opened the message a smile of relief spread across her face. 'Oh it's only my Mom, it says: Hey sweetie, I got your text off of Spencer's phone saying you're staying there for the night, I guess you'll get this because your phone is probably charged now. Have a good time, love you x. Let me just text her back,' she explained to Ezra. 'And done,' she said moments later, shutting her phone.  
>'Good, now I get you all to myself,' Ezra grinned. Aria giggled but was soon shut up by the kiss that Ezra planted on her lips. Damn he was a good kisser. Slowly he began to move his kisses away from her mouth to all the way down her neck. When he reached the bottom of it Aria pulled away suddenly, starting to unbutton her blouse. 'Wait, are you sure you wanna do this?' Ezra asked. 'Yes I'm sure, I love you Ezra and there's no other person I'd want to share this moment with. But I just need you to know that, well erm, this is my first time and I don't want you to think I'm no good,' Aria shared.<br>'Look Aria, I would never think that. We'll go at your pace and if you want to stop then we'll stop,' Ezra replied and began to remove his own shirt. They began to kiss each other again, each one more passionate than the last, and before they knew it they were laid on his bed making love - bonding themselves in the most intimate way. Aria felt nothing but waves of pleasure course through her body; no pain at all like some rumours suggested. Ten minutes later, Aria rested her head on Ezra's bare chest and let out a huge sigh. 'That was amazing,' she smiled.

****So here is your chapter four, review as always please to let me know what you think and give me some good ideas! Oh and just so you guys know I'm starting back at school soon so the chapters won't be coming as frequently!****


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys. I'd just like to say I'm sorry you haven't had a new chapter in ages but im having writers block! Yeah I know I'm only 4 chapters in now but I don't really know how to fill the gaps in between the ending I have planned for this and how I've started it off so if anyone would like to give any recommendations they would be greatly appreaciated. Chapter 5 is currently in progress but it kinda sucks. But anyway thanks for your patience and lovely reviews, keep looking out for an update soon!**


	6. The Day After The Night Before

****I'm so sorry you guys have had to wait ages for this chapter, and it's not even that long! I've just been caught up with school work, writers block and the new PLL episodes that I haven't found the time to upload :P Well anyway enjoy and review!** **

Light streamed in from Ezra's half open blinds as he awoke around 7am. He carefully lifted his arm from Aria's waist and slowly moved to the bottom of the bed to climb out without waking her. He strode over towards the kitchen, glancing in his mirror along the way. Aria was sound asleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful as she slept. Deciding he didn't want to wake by using the coffee machine, he opted for the old fashioned method of boiling a pan of water and mixing it with coffee granules to make his morning beverage. He was interrupted by a little giggle behind him. 'What the hell are you doing Ezra?' Aria laughed as she got up and walked towards him. 'Well you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you,' he told her, in between a kiss on the lips. 'It doesn't matter now, I'm awake,' she grinned, turning the stove off and switching on the coffee machine. 'Have it your way,' he sighed, returning the kiss and pulling her in closely for a hug. 'I'm glad you stayed over last night, I wish you could be here all the time,' Ezra smiled. 'I'm glad too. And I wish I could... maybe in a few years but for now lets just enjoy the time we have together,' Aria replied whilst hugging him tightly.

To start off the day Aria made scrambled eggs and pancakes, Ezra could cook three maybe four things at a push decently, and they sat them cross legged on the now made bed. 'You know I was gonna make you breakfast in bed before you woke up,' Ezra stated. Aria chuckled. 'I think it's a good job I woke up then, for both of our sakes.' 'Hey I'm not that bad!' he defended himself. 'That is of course if you asked for something that resembles the aftermath of a giant bonfire.' Ezra carried on eating the delicious breakfast that he had made for him. 'This is great by the way,' he added, throwing Aria that special smile that he only had for her. 'Well if you hurry up and eat it then I might even wash up before I go.' Aria got up off of the bed and placed her dish in the sink. She put the plug in the hole and began to fill the sink up with a mixture of water and bubbles. Once it was full she set about washing her dish and cutlery, amongst other dirty things, and placed them on the drainer to dry. When Ezra finished he got up to wash his dish, only to be greeted by a faceful of bubbles. 'Ouch you got in my eye, jesus is stings!' he cried dramatically.  
>'Oh I'm so sorry Ezra, I didn't mean...' Aria started - being cut off by Ezra laughing. 'You goof!' she laughed and playfully punched him. 'I actually believed you then!' He simply carried on laughing and began to wash his plate. Aria glanced at the clock, it was now half past nine. 'God is that the time?' she remarked. 'I said I'd meet the girls in an hour and I need to get ready and everything. Look I'm sorry Ezra but I'm gonna have to go, I'll call you later?' she half asked half told him whilst she gathered up all her things off of the floor and ran into the bathroom. 'Erm sure?' he called after her. She emerged moments later and started to tie up her hair in a loose bun. 'I'm really sorry about having to go but we can't really put this off,' she Aria. 'It's fine Aria, you go. Just make sure to call me later,' he reminded her. Aria kissed him goodbye as if to confirm she would and quickly stepped put of the door, running down the stairs in double quick time to her car in the parking lot.<p>

Slamming her car door shut, Aria couldn't help but skip up to her front door. _'Last night was so amazing'_ she couldn't help but think over and over again. Her daydream was suddenly broke as Mike stepped out of the door. 'What are you so cheery about?' he pondered. 'What do I need an excuse to be happy nowadays?' she replied. Mike shrugged his shoulders and ran down the porch, his lacrosse kit bag swinging over his shoulder. Once inside Aria bounded up the stairs and went into her bedroom. Whilst picking out a cute outfit consisting of a purple vest top with lacy sleeves, a short denim skirt and knee high socks and boots; she couldn't help but almost forget about A. Who were they to go around thinking they could go around spoiling her relationshiplike this? Well she wasn't going to let it affect her for the time being. Looking at her clock she realised she only had thirty five minutes before she was due to meet the girls. Aria decided to ditch her shower, throw her clothes on and settle for a neat ponytail with her fringe hanging loosely. She bounded back down the stairs to be greeted at the bottom by Ella. 'I thought you were at Spencer's house?' she asked. 'Well I was but I didn't have anything to change into so I came back here. I'm going to meet up with them again now,' Aria explained. 'Oh right, well have fun sweetie,' Ella smiled and let her daughter leave the house. Aria was happy to be let off the hook, but suddenly felt that pang of guilt that always cam when she lied to her mom about her and Ezra's relationship. She wanted to tell her so badly, but knew everything would change once they did. No, it was better off her not knowing. She clicked the car open, climbed in and sped off towards Spencer's house.

****Once again thanks for all the patience and I hoped you enjoyed! The story's gonna be taking a slight twist from what I intended it to be like but hopefully it will be for the best! Keep looking out for more chapters 'cause I'll be uploading one, maybe two, more today. Thanks again and please review!xo ****


	7. Brief Meeting

****Told you I would update again today, or rather what today is in my country. It's brief but I promise the next chapter will be longer, enjoy!****

You look rather happy, what's up with you?' Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow. Aria ignored the question and walked with a renewed spring in her step to Spencer's open door. The moment she got inside she was bombarded with the same question from Emily and Hanna.

'God why does everyone keep asking why I'm so happy? You guys, Mike. Do I really need a reason to be happy?' she asked innocently, silently praying this reply would be enough to get them off of her case. She wanted to tell them about last night, to share her enjoyment with someone, but the truth is she didn't think they'd approve - Emily especially. I mean Hanna might because she finds the relationship so dirty and fun but maybe the other girls would disapprove. Oh well, she'd find out the answer to her question soon enough.

'Well actually yes you do need a reason to be this happy when A is still terrorising us,' Emily pointed out.

'Why, have you guys had annymore messages from A?' she asked, trying and failing to change the subject.

'Quit changing the subject and spill the beans,' Spencer sighed.

'Fine,' Aria agreed. 'But you need to promise you won't tell anyone?'

'Of course not, we haven't said anything about you and Mr Fitz so...' Emily was cut short by Aria.

'His name is Ezra,' she corrected. ' And ok. Last night after you left, me and Ezra kind of erm - had sex,' she confessed. Her three bestfriends eyes widened. Naturally, Hanna was the first person to answer. 'You had what?' she gasped, a look of shock spread across her face. Aria was shocked at Hanna's reaction, but then her wide, O-shaped mouth quickly turned to a smirk. 'What was it like?' she asked in a dirty tone.

'Truthfully? It was amazing, like aboslute perfection,' she smiled back.

'Awh I'm so happy for you Aria,' Emily beamed. This was a reaction she was not expecting from Emily.

'Me too,' Spencer and echoed. She wasn't expecting that either. The nervous worrier of the group and the sensible strong-headed one actually approved the fact that her ex-English teacher boyfriend had had sex with his minor girlfriend. Wow.

An hour later and the events of the previous night still kept cropping up in their conversations - thanks to Hanna. 'Where did you do it?' was one of the questions, which was quickly diverted by Spencer announcing 'Who wants coffee?' Aria shot her a thankful glance. As much as she loved Hanna, she did pry a little too much and it really wasn't neccessary in this topic - even if they were bestfriends. As the morning dragged, each girl did their best not to mention A. Although no one had actually said anything about it, they all knew they were thinking about it. To be honest, just about everything that could be gossiped about was gossiped about until they could no longer steer clear of that subject.

'Look, were gonna have to talk about it sooner or later and I know that no one wants to bring it up so I will,' Spencer sighed. 'What are we going to do about A?' They all turned and looked at Spencer and nodded their heads in agreement. Silently they were all glad that they weren't the ones to bring up this dreaded topic. Aria spoke first. 'Well I'm sick of trying to hide my relationship from people - from A. And I bet I'm not the only one who doesn't wanna be running around like Sherlock Holmes for the next, well, however long it takes to find out who A is, am I?'

'Aria I think you're forgetting that it was you and Mr Fi..., sorry, Ezra who came up with this idea,' Emily inconveniently pointed out.

'Yeah I know, it seemed like a good idea at the time but now I've had a chance to think about it I'm so sure. Do any of you seriously think A would be stupid enough to leave any detail to chance? Face it, we're never gonna find out who A is.' Aria sighed.

'I know what you mean but what are we actually gonna do it about it then? A could tell your parents!' Spencer was freaking out as normal. For some reason she always acted this way in situations like these, but Aria could never tell why.

'You don't think that thought hasn't crossed my mind? I'm just going to take some time to think about it, I don't think A would go to my parents this soon,' Aria replied. 'Now can we please stop talking about this?'

'With pleasure,' Hanna agreed. There was an awkward silence between the four of them that lasted for around five minutes. Spencer suddenly got up and started making coffee, as if nothing at all had happened. 'I think the last thing you need is more caffeine Spence,' Aria said kindly and took the jug out of her hand. 'You know what? I think I need to go..' she said suddenly.

'Where?' Emily asked.

'To Ezra's, I need to tell him something and it can't be done over the phone. Cover for me will you?' she asked.

'Sure,' Hanna replied.

Aria got up, grabbed her clutch and left the house. She fumbled around in her bag before pulling out a few minutes before pulling out her keys and phone. She tapped a message to Ezra :

_We need to talk, I'm coming over to the apartment. Love you - Aria xoxo._

****Just a filler-in for the next chapter! Please review!:D****


	8. Teary Eyes

****Its been a long time since i updated this story but I sincerely hope it was worth the wait - if not then please let me know how to improve it in reviews! Enjoy!** **

It didn't take her long to drive the short distance from Spencer's house to Hollis Apartment Complex. Often when Aria had been on to the Spencer whilst in his apartment, Spencer had commented that she could hear the same sirens from both outside and down the phone. Her mind was still swimming. What exactly was she going to say to Ezra? She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to hide their relationship fro any longer, but feared that he wouldn't feel the same way. On the other hand, it can't be much fun just hiding away in his apartment all the time with his teenage girlfriend. As she was contemplating what to say her phone buzzed.

_Okay. Can't wait to see your beautiful face again, hurry. Ezra x._

Just one kiss on the end - he never put anymore than that. It had taken him so long to even put one so Aria didn't really come to expect anymore.

_Almost here xoxo._

She felt no need to sign off with her name. Who else would he expect it be? Her thoughts drifted back to what she was actually going to say to Ezra. She turned to radio off as it was proving a distraction to her and her mind. However, even with it turned off she was still humming the tune to the song that had just been on and couldn't fully concentrate. At that moment her phone started to ring.

'God, why can't I just get a little peace!' she moaned to herself.

She picked up the phone and noticed the Caller ID said Ezra Fitz. She smiled to herself, slid up the phone and spoke into the receiver.

'Hey not too far away,'

'Yeah, about three storeys to be precise - right?' Ezra asked with a chuckle.

'What are you talking about?' Aria puzzled.

'I can see you in your car,' he bluntly pointed out.

She poked her head out of the window and looked up - a droplet of rain fell straight into her eye. And sure as hell he was stood at the window, a grin plastered across his boyish face as he noticed the rain had splashed on her. He half waved to her and she returned the gesture.

'Right. Well I'm coming up now,' She didn't give him chance to turn to reply and she slid the phone back down - disconnecting the call in the process. She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and her coat from the back seat. Aria yanked the keys out of the ignition, slid out of her door and locked it. The heavens opened up, releasing an almighty downpour. She decided not to put on the coat properly and instead held it over her head as she ran for the door.

Once inside she shook the coat so it partially dried. Her foot tapped impatiently as she pushed a button and waited for the lift to arrive. She knew exactly what she was going to say to Ezra now, and could only hope that he would feel the same way. A little ding let her know the lift had arrived and she hurriedly entered it, pressing the button labelled '3' as she did so. It took only a matter of seconds for the lift to reach his floor. When she stepped out she noticed he was already stood outside apartment 3B, waiting for her with anticipation. When Ezra spotted her, he ran up to her, lifted her up and kissed her deeply. It was just like a reenactment of the day he left Rosewood High for good. The way she called his name and he dropped everything. How she ran up to him and her lifted her into a kiss with his strong arms; their lips fusing together as one. After a minute or so he put her down inside the apartment and abruptly shut the door behind. Her took her damp coat off of her and hung it over the kitchen chair so it could dry.

'Wow. What was that for?' Aria asked seductively.

'Nothing, I'm just happy to see you,' he simply replied.

Aria pulled him in closer by his collar and smiled sweetly. 'Okay, I'll let you off.'

'So what was it you wanted to talk about then?' he questioned.

'It can wait,' she mumbled in between kisses.

'Really? It sounded important?' he replied.

'Well it kind of is...' she started.

'But?'

'But I'm glad to see you too and that kiss you pulled off out there was pretty damn good,' she grinned as he pulled her onto his lap. He laughed and began to kiss her, tracing soft patterns on her bare arms and cold cheeks with his fingers at the same time. She kissed him back, more passionately this time, and began to pull his shirt off. He allowed her to do so, their kiss only breaking for a second. She climbed off of his lap and started to pull him towards the bedroom.

'Not tonight Aria,' Ezra hesitated.

'What? You don't want to? Was it that bad last night?' She threw the questions at him with a hurtful expression on her face.

'What are you kidding me? Of course I do want to and no, it was amazing, but I don't think we should get into the habit of doing it all the time,' he explained with a warm smile.

'Okay then,' were the only words Aria spoke.

'Don't be like that Aria, please,' he pleaded with her.

'I'm sorry Ezra,' she sighed and placed her walm palm on the top of his hand. 'So if you don't want to do _that _then what do you wanna do?' she asked.

'Well you could always tell me what you needed to hurry over here for?' he replied simply.

Aria paused. She had planned ahead what she was going to say, the problem wasn't that she couldn't remember, but she was regretting it now. Ezra could turn around and say to forget the whole thing. Aria decided that she couldn't exactly blame him. He should be out with people his own age, having a laugh with friends, instead of holing up in his apartment with his underage girlfriend. His underage girlfriend whom he'd had sex, no - made love to, who he loved and cared so deeply about that he was willing to put his career and reputation on the line for; who he couldn't go a minute without thinking about. With this in her mind, Aria smiled to herself and knew she had to say something now or she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

'I can't do this anymore!' she blurted out.

Ezra stared back at her with mixed emotions: hurt and a confusion to name a couple.

'Crap, that didn't come out the way I planned it to. What I meant to say is I don't want us to hide away anymore, I want to share our relationship with the world. I want to be able to walk down the street and hold your hand and kiss you without being worried about who may be watching. I want to be able to grab a coffee or see a movie with you without having to look over our shoulders. That was the main reason you took the job at Hollis wasn't it? We started out hiding this relationship so we could have one, but if keeping it a secret is destroying it then I don't wanna keep it a secret anymore.' She quickly saved herself from her previous comment a let out a sigh of relief. She had finally gotten this off of her chest, now all she had to do was wait to see Ezra's reaction.

At first his face was blank, no emotion displayed across it. He was gobsmacked and to say he was a writer he literally had no words to say. His face stayed the same for almost thirty seconds before a smile began to creep across it. Aria had been waiting with baited breath for his reaction and judging by the look on her face, she was more than happy with it. Her faced matched his, the two of them sat smiling like young, lovestruck fools at each other on the couch. He grabbed for her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers.

'So what exactly are you trying to tell me?' he asked playfully.

She fake punched him on his arm. He pretended to be hurt and held it dramatically.

'You know exactly what I'm saying dummy. I want to start telling people about us, aside from the girls that is,' she explained.

The smile suddenly wiped away from his face and his expression grew serious. These were the words he had been waiting for a long time and when she first sent the text an hour and a half ago, he knew exactly what it had all been about. He could sense that she was finally ready to tell people, and he had a feeling that their night of passion had only helped.

'I think we should tell your parents first,' he said with a more serious tone.

Aria rose her eyebrow. 'You want to start with them?'

'Is it not better that they find out off of the two of us then some nasty rumour spread about how dirty the whole relationship is. A lot of people will disapprove and I'm probably going to lose a lot of respect from some colleagues but I'm willing to do it all for you Aria. I'm willing to risk everything for you, the true love of my life.'

There was no joking tone in what he had just declared to her. Only now did it hit home to Aria how much Ezra truly loved her, and how much she truly loved him. She stupidly let a teardrop roll out of the corner of her eye, and it fell onto the warm hand belonging to Ezra that was now cupping her face gently.

'Don't cry Aria,' he soothed gently and pulled her in close to his chest.

'I'm sorry. What you said just then, it just made me realise how much I love you Ezra,' she confessed as more tears fell from her glistening, hazel eyes.

'I love you too Aria - so much you'll never know. Now I think we should get some rest, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.'

She was laid across him, too tired to move. He picked her up with little effort and placed her underneath the duvet on his bed. Ezra didn't bother to get undressed, and instead climbed in beside her, turned the light off, and wrapped his arm around her small waist. They were asleep in seconds.

****A bit of cheesiness and a few stolen lines from 2x10 but shh ;D Read, review and share!:)****


	9. Happiness All Round

****So this is just a filler 'til the big reveal to Aria's parents! I didn't have time to check through for any mistakes so be lenient please. Read, review and enjoy!****

'Aria, are you awake honey?' Ezra whispered softly into her ear as he tucked a lone strand of hair behind it.

Aria stirred but didn't wake up. He gently prodded her. She suddenly grabbed hold of his finger, startling him slightly, and wrapped her finger around his. He extended his other fingers and she interwined them with her own, lovingly and gently kissing each fingertip. She still wasn't fully awake, but Ezra was still glad he had some of her attention. He felt horrible waking her when she was still clearly tired, but for his own selfish reasons wanted to spend as much time as possible with her before they came clean to her parents. After all, as much as he hated to think like this, a strong part of him knew that they may never get the chance to be like this again.

'Ezra?' Aria mumbled from the pillow. 'What time is it?'

Ezra glanced towards the bedside table where his alarm clock stood. 'Half eight-ish.'

'What?' Aria moaned. She was clearly tired but the shock that Ezra had woken her up this early actually made her awaken fully.

'I'm sorry Aria, I just want to spend as much time as possible with you before we go to your parents later. Who knows...'

Ezra had been interrupted by Aria lightly pressing her fingertip to his lips.

'Stop.'

That was the only word she said. He kissed her fingertip before she pulled it away and cupped his face in her hands.

'I love you Ezra Fitz, and nothing and nobody is going to stop that. You aren't my teacher anymore and I only have a year to go until graduation anyway. After that, there is definitely no way we can be split up. All we have to do is get today out of the way and then the future is ours.'

No matter how many times she had said it to him, Ezra always smiled when he heard Aria declare her love for him. 'I love you too, which is why I've come to a decision. I don't ever want to be apart from you Aria. I want to grow old with you, have children with you, and share a wonderful life together.'

At this point Ezra had climbed out of the bed and began to walk over to the chest of drawers that were in the corner of the room. He opened the top drawer, and pulled out somthing small that Aria couldn't fully see. She strained her neck to try and take a peek as he pulled something out of a tiny box and placed it on top of the drawers, The realisation of what Ezra was about to do suddenly hit Aria. Her mouth formed the shape of an 'O' as he walked slowly back towards the edge of the bed where Aria had now perched herself. He took her hand in his and held out a beautiful white-gold ring with a reasonably sized diamond in the centre.

'Aria Montgomery, will you marry?' he asked nervously.

There was no hesitation in her immediate answer. 'Of course I will Ezra!'

He grinned like a schoolboy as he easily slid the ring onto her finger. She grabbed hold of the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. He let his hands tangle in her hair as he picked her up. Aria let the sheets that were covering her naked body tumble to the floor as she wrapped her legs around Ezra's back to make it easier for him to support her weight. No sooner did he lift from the bed did he place back down on carefully, climbing on top of her with their lips still locked this time. She oulled away momentraily and grinned, before pressing her lips more gently back to his. Ezra responded by lightly tracing his tongue along her bottom lip. She parted her lips and allowed him to plunge his tongue in, and then without any hesistation from the two of them he made love to her right there and then. The soft moans that had previously escaped Aria's lips emerged as sweet cries of his name. From what she could remember of the first time, that was no comparison. It seemed there was more passion and more drive this time around, and Aria loved every moment. Right after they climaxed, she collapsed in a heap on him; breathless. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was as if Ezra already knew what she was going to say. He held his finger to her full lips.

'You don't have to say it Aria, I know.'

She beamed a smile at him before using what was left of her energy to drag herself across to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and immediately set the temperature to cold. Before stepping into the shower, she slid her engagement ring off and placed on a shelf in the medicine cabinet for safe keeping. When she first stepped into the shower the cool water made her wince in pain at first - her muscles were quite sore - but once she relaxed it began to soothe them slightly and ease the pain a little. She spent little time massaging the shampoo and condition into her hair in turn, and quickly rinsed them both out. Aria didn't bother to turn the shower off; Ezra would probably want one as well. Gingerley, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed two towels off of the rack - one to wrap her hair in and another to cover her body up with. She dried most of her body before wrapping the towel back around herself and dashed out of the bathroom across to his bedroom.

He was still laid out on the bed, the thin sheet covering up most of the bottom half of his body.

'Enjoy the shower?'

'It was great actually, really soothed my muscles. Aren't you gonna grab one? I left the water running.'

'Great, and sure. I thought about joining you but I didn't think you'd be quite up for round two yet.'

'Good choice, I'm not ready yet,' she smiled at him.

He sat up on the bed and held out his hand. She took it and sat down beside him on the bed.

'That's fine, we have no need to rush. We have forever,' he whispered lightly in her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her head.

He lifted up the hand he was holding and was about to kiss that as well before he noticed something.

'Where's your ring?'

'Oh, it's on the shelf in the medicine cabinet. It sounds stupid but I didn't want to get it wet. Dont't worry, it's not lost or anything,' she explained.

'Haha good,' he nervously chuckled. 'There'd be trouble if it was!'

Aria knew he was only joking, but chose to shut him up anyway by connecting her lips to his. Before she could let anything get too serious though, she pulled away.

'You go get a shower, you stink!' she told him. 'And could you bring my ring in when you come back, I have a feeling I'm going to need it pretty soon!'

Ezra simply grinned at her as he walked towards the bathroom door, leaving Aria to get ready for the big reveal later on.

****What do you think? Cliche I know but oh well, a hopefully unexpected turn! Please review to let me know what you think or just to give ideas for improvement!****


	10. Sooner Or Later

**It's been ages since I've posted and I'm sorry abotut that guys! Exams, writer's block etc.. Please R&R and I promise they'll be coming more frequently!**

Byron and Ella Montgomery sat hand-in-hand on the sofa with puzzled expressions on thier faces. Both were mentally preparing themselves for what could be of such importance to their daughter that she had to call them together for an emergency talk. Standing before them however, Aria knew that no amount of mental preparation would help them for what she was about to admit to them. Whilst thinking this, she also knew that even if A wasn't threatening to expose her's and Ezra's relationship, they would have to come clean sooner or later. This led her to her next thought: that the phrase 'come clean' was the wrong description entirely for revealing to her parents their relationship. It made it sound as if they had done something wrong, as if they were naughty schoolchildren admitting to the teacher that they had forgotten to feed the class pet before the weekend. Realising that she was just procrastinating the inevitable, Aria slowly began to explain.

'Before I tell you fully what's going on here I want you both to promise not to do anything rash and to hear us both out before you make any hasty decisions, or jump to any conclusions...'

'Both?' Byron and Ella both asked at the same time.

'Yes, both. The two of us.' Aria took the biggest gulp she could muster before carrying on. 'Ezra?'

She watched the colour drain from her parent's faces as Ezra Fitz walked into the front room of the Montgomery household. Ella clutched at her husbands hand more tightly as Ezra took his place by Aria's side. It was only when she clutched his hand with her left that her parents noticed the engagement ring on her finger.

'What the hell is that?' Byron demanded, the colour in his face quickly returning and changing from a light pink to almost deep purple. Aria blinked timidly at him whilst Ezra squeezed her hand supportively.

'It's...'

Ezra was cut off by Byron. 'I wasn't talking to you, you pervert. I was talking to my daughter!'

'Don't you dare call him that Dad! We didn't plan this, he wasn't even my teacher when we got together!' Aria interjected.

'I don't care at which point he became your teacher, he should've stopped whatever this is as soon as he found out!' Byron retorted.

'There is nothing that you can say now that will change anything Dad! I'm in love with Ezra and we're getting married and there's nothing at all you can do to stop us!' Aria blurted.

By this time Byron was standing with his fists clenched by his sides. He had let Ella's hands fall limply into her lap. She was still trying to make sense of what had just happened before her eyes. Ezra and Aria? It didn't make sense. He was the teacher, she was the student. He had abused his place of trust, and now he actually had the nerve to come before her and Byron and was probably going to try and justify it. Well the man had guts, and obviously a whole lot of love for Aria to do this.

'Byron, sit down,' she spoke calmly.

'I'm fine standi-'

'I said sit down Byron!'

Her husband knew better to argue with her at this point, even in light of the current situation. He didn't want to make things even worse for his wife. Especially after she finally forgave him for cheating on her with Meredith. Up until this point, Ella hadn't had anything to say so he retreated and slumped back down on the sofa. He raised both hands to his very flushed face and began to massage his temples very slowly, trying to make light of the situation. As he did this, Ella stood up and put her point across.

'Although I don't approve of this relationship Ezra, I can obviously see that you love my daughter and she loves you very much in return. But Aria, you're still so young. You still have so much ahead of you. Graduation, university... How do you know that Ezra is the man you want to spend your whole life with after you've had those experiences?'

'Mom, Ezra is my soulmate. We're meant for each other and of course I want to spend my whole life with him!'

'I think you're rushing into things Aria...'

'Hmph, of course they are!' Byron scoffed.

Ella shot him a look that told him to keep quiet or else, a look he knew all too well.

'I need some time to talk to your father about this Aria, go to your room please. Ezra, I think you need to leave,' Ella adressed the two of them.

'I understand Mrs Montgomery. But before you decide anything I want you to know that as soon as I found out she was my student, I tried to stop our relationship. I couldn't do it though, I loved her too much from the moment I met her. Which is why I'm begging you now to just consider the idea of us together, because I don't think either of us could live apart,' Ezra declared.

His miny speech earned him a sad smile from Aria. A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye and cascaded down her cheek as she thought of how much love she had for him to be able to stand up in front of her disapproving parents and confess that to them. Her smile turned from sad to hopeful as she felt his warm finger wipe the tear away and trace a light pattern on her face before he left.

Aria just hoped that wouldn't be the last time she felt his touch or heard his voice.

**I wasn't sure about updating this chapter, I didn't think it was good enough but a great friend of mine convinced me otherwise. Sorry again about the wait and I'd love to hear any suggestions or feedback you have so please click review!:)**


End file.
